


Unsure of right now, but not of the future.

by EgoCentricWhore



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoCentricWhore/pseuds/EgoCentricWhore
Summary: A peek of what is going on inside Erics mind.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 36





	Unsure of right now, but not of the future.

Being single is great until you realize what you’re missing. 

I always thought that I could live the rest of my life devoid of relationships of any sort. That is probably still true.   
But it isn’t really about what I can do or what I can put up with.

Yes, I can be alone. Yes, I would be fine, maybe even great, if I never associated with another human like that again.   
Do I want to? I’m not sure, at least not at this point.

I don’t feel love for you like I have others. I don’t feel anything for you.  
Yet, I feel as if I must be with you, in every way I can.

You are my obsession. You are who I think about every day when I wake up to this terrible place I call, WE call, home.

It’s funny because I am certain we will never get out of this place, will we? And we’ve both come to accept that.

That’s why I’ll probably never get over whatever these feelings I feel for you are.

But that is okay. It gives me a reason to get up in the morning.

I have nothing else, nobody else, to live for.

Not that you want me alive.

Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Jew face.


End file.
